Star Wars Episode III: Fall of the Republic
by Aitala Kenobi
Summary: no sirvo para escribir el summary...solo entren y lean ñ_ñ...r/r please!!! ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos aquellos ke entraron a leer esta imitacion de fic ^-^U, a ver, esto esta basado en  
una historia en ingles ke circula x algunos sitios de internet hace ya varios años...creo yo...  
¬¬x...asi ke chikos (y chikas, obvio!) x favor...PIEDAD!!!!!!!! es el 1er fic ke he encontado   
+ o - decente como para publicarlo.  
Creo ke esta de + decir ke todo pertenece a George Lucas, Lucas Arts y a la 20th Century Fox,   
asi ke suerte y ke la fuerza les acompañe ^-^.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
star wars  
episode i i i : Fall of the republic  
  
Han pasado 5 años desde el comienzo de las guerras clónicas. La  
vieja República se esta desmoronando, descomponiendose por dentro  
con la traicion y la corrupcion.  
Los tecnocratas hambrientos de poder y los ricos burocratas maniobran   
y sobornan como quieren dentro del senado, mientras que el ambicioso  
canciller traza un plan para destruir a los caballeros Jedi y gobernar la   
galaxia.  
Esperando restaurar la recordada gloria y virtud de la República, el Alto  
Consejo de Senadores envio a los caballeros Jedi - protectores de la   
justicia en la galaxia - en una busqueda para encontrar el perdido cristal  
Kaiburr. Creyendo que el pequeño diamante (cuyo poder es intensificar   
la energia de la Fuerza) uniria a la gente y destruiria la corrupcion   
alrededor de ella.  
Sin embargo dentro de ese consejo, el canciller Palpatine tenia otros  
traidores designios. Previendo que el cristal aseguraria su posicion como  
Emperador, Palpatine engaño a uno de los caballeros Jedi, y lo envio a   
adquirir el cristal...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
jejeje...¬¬x...este "capitulo" es cortito xke es solo la introduccion, si, al mismo estilo de las peliculas de la saga...  
Saludos a todos los miembros wildflockianos, especial% a aquellos ke entran a ff.net (ke no son muchos U_U)  
  
Ja-ne! 


	2. capitulo 1

Okis, aki estoy yo de nuevo ^-^U, con el 1er capitulo de esta historia (espero ke alcance para   
eso U_U). Les recuerdo, aunke sea obvio, ke todo pertenece a G.L. , Lucas Arts, 20th Century Fox  
y al paranoiko ke escribio el original hace ya kuanto tiempo ^-^  
Ah! todo lo ke vaya entre es una descripcion del planeta ñ_ñ   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episodio III: Fall of the Republic  
Sigma Vulcanus : Un nuevo planeta, de desarrollo; el cual es constantemente sacudido por   
violentos terremotos y erupciones volcanicas,y que a su vez, no posee formas de vida.   
  
En el fundido mundo volcanico de Sigma Vulcanus, Anakin Skywalker, un hombre apuesto, moreno y   
con una estatura dignificante (en resumen muchisimo mejor ke Hayden Christensen XD-- ); hace   
un importante descubrimiento. Usando su sable de luz ( N/A: no malpiensen ^-^), destapa el   
legendario cristal Kaiburr. Este parpadea con energia y llena a Skywalker de un falso sentido de  
poder e importancia. Pero antes de ke pudiese savorear su tiunfo y entregarle el cristal a   
Palpatine, lo enfrenta su viejo amigo y caballero Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi, el cual le pide el porké  
de sus acciones. Anakin se niega y ambos caballeros Jedi sacan sus armas, quedando atrapados en  
un combate mortal.  
Anakin Skywalker, como si fuese controlado por otra fuerza, embiste rapidamente con rabia, pero   
Obi-Wan Kenobi, el Jedi + experimentado desvia facilmente los furiosos golpes de joven opositor.  
"Deja el cristal amigo mio! Su poder te consumira y te pondra en contra de los caballeros Jedi",  
explica Kenobi. Pero las palabras son desatendidas x el joven Jedi, y el conflicto continua.  
Skywalker vuelve a atacar a Obi-Wan, forzandolo a dejar su postura defensiva, Kenobi detiene el   
empuje y hace volar el sable de luz de la mano de Anakin; al mismo tiempo un terrible temblor   
sacude al planeta. El efecto es devastador: grietas, de las cuales se elevan paredes de fuego;   
truenos y relampagos atraviezan el cielo y varios volcanes explotan y burbujean.  
El joven Jedi lucha por recuperar su sable de luz, pero su pie tropieza y cae, aun en la   
posesion del cristal, en un agujero de lava fundida. Kenobi se apresura al borde del volcan y   
mira hacia abajo, pero es demasiado tarde ¡Skywalker esta casi completamente cubierto de lava!   
Con lagrimas en los ojos y angustia en su corazon; Kenobi toma el sable de su antiguo padawan,   
y ofrece un triste adios al cuerpo de su amigo.  
Coruscant: es "el centro brillante del universo". Altamente poblado y orientado a la   
tecnologia, es un viejo mundo de muchos contrastes: Una enorme capital, abovedada con sus   
puertos espaciales y elaborados sistemas de transportes, y adyacente a eso se eleva un antiguo   
edificio y templo.   
  
En otra parte de la galaxia, en el mundo capital de Coruscant, Palpatine hace entrar a su   
oficina a unos miembros del senado - seguidos de cerca por un cortesano ke se hacia llamar   
principe Valarium - y asume su lugar a la cabeza de una mesa de conferencias. Valarium esta   
parado al lado de el susurrandole algo en el oido, mientras los ojos del canciller se van   
posando en en todos y cada uno de los ke estan en la mesa. Luego de una concisa discusion con   
los miembros del consejo, Palpatine revela ke ha sobornado o chantajeado a la mayoria de los   
altos miembros del consejo (incluidos los en aquel momento presentes) en las elecciones para   
aumentar su periodo como canciller, pero el se refiere a 3 senadores que no pueden ser   
sobornados ni chantajeados - Tara Courtney, Mon Mothma y Bail Organa - El explica que una vez ke  
se haya eliminado a estos 3, el se propone hacer ke sus tropas asuman el control de Spice and   
Mineral Mines y con la ayuda de la confederacion de comercio, bloqueen los carriles comerciales.  
Varios de los presentes demuestran su aprobacion a estas medidas; sin embargo 2 jovenes   
oficiales expresan su desacuerdo. El teniente Motti (brillante, joven y elegantemente vestido)y   
el comandante Tarkin (delgado, de una cara casi calaverica y ojos oscuros), ambos al mando del   
ejercito de la republica (n/a ese palpatine es un cinico :| ), reportan ke la fuerza militar de  
Palpatine (copias geneticas del decapitado Jango Fett, creadas en el planeta Kamino) estan en   
camino a Spyce an Mineral Mines y a los puertos espaciales, pero ke ellos temen las acciones ke  
vayan a tomar los caballeros Jedi.  
"Creo ke se la mejor manera de tratar con ese monton de basura" anuncia Palpatine, parandose y   
caminando alrededor de su gabinete "Es hora de demostrar mi poder absoluto..." Palpatine toma   
un largo globo de cristal y lo frota con sus manos, luego traza con sus dedos lineas de longitud  
y latitud, y conjura una serie de imagenes de Sigma Vulcanus. Estas imagenes se combinan y   
cristalizan en la sola imagen del ya muerto Anakin Skywalker... 


End file.
